


March 17, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One scowl formed on Livewire's face when a tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth wrapped around her wrist.





	March 17, 2006

I never created DC canon.

One scowl formed on Livewire's face when a tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth wrapped around her wrist before she caused him to release her with electricity and she fled with the bag of cash she managed to steal.

THE END


End file.
